militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
9th Division (Iraq)
Ba'athist Iraq (1968-2003) (2005-present) |allegiance= |branch=Iraqi Army |type=Armoured |specialization= |size=Division |garrison=Camp Taji, Iraq |battles= Iran-Iraq War *Siege of Abadan *Operation Ramadan Iraq War *Iraqi insurgency |commander1=Major-General Qassim Jassem Nazal |equipment= M1 Abrams tanks M113 APC's T-72 BTR-4 BM-21 Grad M109 SP howitzer M198 Towed howitzer }} in Camp Taji, Iraq.]] The 9th Armoured Division is a formation of the Iraqi Army, originally formed probably around 1975,This date is based on the successive entries in the IISS Military Balance for 1974-75, 1975-76, and 1976-77. A third armoured division, in addition to the two (3rd and 6th) that deployed to the 1973 war, appears in the 1975-76 edition. but disbanded in 1982. It was reformed after 2004. The division was formed as part of the buildup of the Iraqi Army after the Yom Kippur War. It appears to have seen its first action in the initial Iraqi invasion of Khuzestan, which began the Iran-Iraq War. It fought in several battles in 1980-81, but then was so badly beaten in the First Battle of al-Basrah (Operation Ramadan), in July 1982, that it was disbanded. The 9th Division was the only Iraqi division to be disbanded without being reformed during the war.Pollack, Arabs at War, 2002, p.204-205 The Division was reformed after the recreation of the Iraqi Army began after 2003. It was certified and assumed responsibility of the battle space of north Baghdad Governorate June 26, 2006.http://www.mnf-iraq.com/Publications/TWII/060626.pdf This Week in Iraq - MNF-I Newsletter, June 26, 2006 One of the division's commanders has been Gen. Riyadh Jalal Tawfiq, who was eventually promoted to Lieutenant General and took over the Ninevah Operational Command.http://www.military-quotes.com/forum/mosul-new-test-rebuilt-iraqi-t57124.html Other divisional commander have included Major General Bashar Mahmood Ayob (2006)http://www.dvidshub.net/?script=news/news_show.php&id=7888 and, as of April 2009, Major General Qassim Jassem Nazal.http://www.dvidshub.net/?script=news/news_show.php&id=32012 The 9th Armoured Division has a territorial security mission in the region north of Baghdad, but it is also one of the principal reaction rapid units of the Iraqi Army. After the renumbering of brigades of the army, its subordinate formations include: *Division Headquarters - Taji * 34th Armored Brigade (Desert Lions) M1A1/M113 * 35th Mechanized Brigade - BTR4 element is training augment to Armor School. 2 bns trained on M1A1s indicate future planned upgrade. * 36th Armored Brigade M1A1/M113 * 37th Mechanized Brigade - converting to M113s, BTR80/EE9s expected to transfer to ISOF. T72 Tank Rgt has trained on M1A1s indicating a planned future upgrade. The artillery is a mix of M198, M109, and BM21s in the 9th Armoured Division. As the 9th Armoured Division upgrades, its older armor T55/T72/BMP1/MTLBs has been redistributed to other Iraqi Divisions: 3 bns of BMP1s to 6th Bns and 8th Divisions, 2 Rgts of T55s to 3rd and 14th Divisions, and 3 Rgts of T72s to 2nd, 10th, and 12th Divisions. Of note, 9th Division provides armor instructors to the Iraqi Armor School. The presence of BTR4s in 9th Divisions has never been confirmed as anything except training elements. Notes References *Kenneth Pollack, Arabs at War, 2002 Category:Divisions of Iraq Category:Military units and formations established in 2005